


Take Me Down with You

by WevyrDove



Series: A Curse and A Blessing [2]
Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Bottom!Sam, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, Teen!Dean, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, omega!Sam, teen!Sam, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: After that one perfect night in the tent, Sam wonders how Dean feels about him.Sequel to "If You Love Something, Set it Free"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that was originally intended for the Wincest Big Bang Challenge 2016. 
> 
> Life has been crazy and I haven't had a chance to write much fanfic recently. I appreciate that I still have readers, and I do see your kudos and comments. I hope to respond to them all soon. During my hiatus from fanfic, I have been working on a few short stories for publication. Yes, thanks to your support and encouragement I had the confidence to give it a try.
> 
> I am happy to announce that in August I published a short story in ebook format, "A New Kitchen and More" under the pen name of Luca Domani. You can check it out at [amazon](https://www.amazon.com/New-Kitchen-More-Luca-Domani-ebook/dp/B01KCW87XC/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1477967028&sr=8-1&keywords=luca+domani) or at [MLRbooks](http://www.mlrbooks.com/ShowBook.php?book=LDNEWKCN). I really appreciate it! also, as you know, fanfic is free, so this is a great way to support your local fanfic writer :D!
> 
> So that's where I've been. I hope you enjoy this story, and thanks for reading as always.
> 
> Love,  
> WevyrDove

Sam was the older brother. _He_ was the one that was supposed to look after Dean. Fate had been cruel to curse him with his omega nature, while blessing Dean as an alpha. Things were bad enough as it was, and now they were even worse; Sam and Dean were compatible.

Once upon a time, Sam’s weakness had almost destroyed both their lives. The first time it happened, they were on their annual family trip to the cabin by the lake. Sam should have refused when Dean suggested they camp out in the tent under the stars as they had always done every year. That night they had ignored the stars, and instead Sam joined with his brother in the desperate haze of hormones and desire. They had been one bite away from the ruin of their futures. John suspected that something had happened that night, but he chose not to confront them, short of catching them in the act. Sam could only guess at how much his father knew, but the precautions and efforts he took to keep them separate made it clear that John wasn’t taking any chances of it happening again.

Only John didn’t succeed as well as he thought.

 …

The morning after, Sam slipped out of the tent before Dean woke, his anxiety and heartache keeping him awake as he waited for Dean’s knot to subside. He hadn’t meant to prolong the joining, but he just hadn’t been able to resist rocking against his brother. Dean didn’t wake, even when Sam jerked against him, biting his own arm so he wouldn’t scream as he came. He felt Dean’s knot swell again, locking them together. Part of him desperately wanted to stay joined with Dean forever, to let Dean mark him. It was easy to think he could let Dean take the decision out of his hands. But even in the throes of his heat, Sam would always be thinking of Dean first. He loved Dean too much to ruin his future. John would disown him, and Dean would be a pariah in the alpha community.  

He was terrified of John finding out that his heat had started already, thinking that there was no way they could hide it from their father. His father would smell it; he was an alpha too. And then he would be looking for signs of what had happened between Sam and Dean. Maybe Sam could pretend that his heat hadn’t started yet, that he had just started getting the symptoms that announced the impending cycle: cramping and irritability, a tenderness and oversensitivity of his skin, and a low fever. Heat induced coupling wasn’t unheard in families that had an alpha and omega close in age, especially if they weren’t physically separated during the omega’s heats. Most parents chose to look the other way, as long as it was a passing thing. Sam wasn’t sure how John would react though. He was already deeply disappointed that Sam was an omega, as if it was something his son had control over, rather than the poor hand that genetics had dealt him. Even stronger than any fear of how John might react was the despair that Sam felt in knowing that he was in love with Dean and couldn’t act on it. To mate with a relative was strictly forbidden.

Sam went to the outdoor shower, and shivered under the cold water; it was early in the morning and the sun-warmed water in the reservoir had cooled overnight. He scrubbed hard, needing to remove every trace of his brother’s scent. John had a keen nose, and he’d definitely smell everything. Sam would need to tell Dean to do the same. But even as Sam diligently ran the washcloth over his body, the images of the previous night played through his head, and he found himself wanting Dean so badly again.

The only thing he had was his fingers (he thought wistfully of his fake knot at home), but he spread himself open easily, his slick running down his thighs and mingling with the water. The cold temperature did nothing to dull the ache between his legs; nothing short of being possessed by an alpha could. As he fucked himself, he remembered how Dean’s knot had felt, how his brother had filled him so completely and fully. He didn’t even need to touch his cock, the memory was sent him over as he plunged his fingers in deep. He stifled his moan, a quiet grunt escaping his lips instead, his walls clenching around his hand. There was no way he would be able to stay the rest of the weekend here, not if while the heat had a hold of him. He wouldn’t be able to resist Dean. He was already getting hard again, his slick a constant flow of need. He let himself come once more. This time he was unable to bite back the cry, as he braced himself against the wall, using both hands to try and cram as many fingers as he could inside his greedy hole. His legs were weak as he shut the water off and grabbed the towel to dry himself off.

Sam tiptoed into the cabin, clad only in his towel. He couldn’t put his clothes from last night back on, they were soaked with his sweat and slick, and covered with Dean’s scent. Sam hoped he could just grab his bag and scribble a note while he was fresh from the shower and the scent of his heat was minimal. His father was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee though, and he gave Sam a long scrutinizing look which made his cheeks heat up.

“Everything alright, Sammy?” John asked, one of his eyebrows raised. “I figured you boys would be sleeping in this morning.”

Sam coughed and shrugged. “I- I think maybe I need to go home. I’ve been having cramps.”

“Come here, boy.” John commanded, and Sam shuffled toward his father reluctantly. His father put his hand over Sam’s forehead. Sam felt the puff of John’s breath on his face, and hoped that whatever he smelled, it wasn’t too much. John’s scent was overwhelmingly strong to Sam right now – it was like old leather and smoke and it didn’t have the same effect as Dean’s scent did on him. John’s scent made Sam feel submission, but also fear, even when he wasn’t trying to hide something from his father.

“You feel hotter than usual.” John acknowledged, but otherwise he didn’t comment. He gave Sam another searching look, and Sam tried to school his face into a blank expression. He was certain that John could see through his lie, but even his fear of his father wasn’t enough to prevent the slick that was already starting to trickle down Sam’s thigh again. Sam clamped his legs together, praying that John would just let him get dressed and get going.

It felt like the longest moment of his life as John picked up his coffee and sipped while Sam stood awkwardly in his towel, starting to shiver with cold as well as fear, waiting to be dismissed.  Finally, his father put the mug back down.

“Get dressed.” He said brusquely. “I’ll drive you home.”

Sam tried not to collapse with relief. He nodded and walked to the room he shared with Dean. He closed the door behind him and sucked in a breath, his heart thumping hard. He scrambled to get dressed, and felt better once he was clothed and had a pad in place. He knew that John probably smelled his anxiety, but that was infinitely preferable to the alternative. He was counting on his fear to keep his heat in control during the drive home. It was about a half an hour. Surely he could keep it together for that long. He also hoped that Dean would be able to get cleaned up while John was gone. The thought of Dean still drenched in Sam’s scent and a layer of his dried slick and cum made Sam’s knees buckle with desire, and he had to steady himself with a hand on the wall. In the next moment, anguish squeezed his heart; he thought about Dean waking without him and feeling abandoned. Or worse, waking and feeling disgust and remorse for what had happened the night before.

As much as he wanted to talk to Dean, he also dreaded it. Now he wouldn’t have to face Dean right away. John was already in the Impala waiting, a cigarette between his lips, the windows open. For once Sam was grateful for John’s habit; the smoke as well as the rush of air would help mask the scent of his heat. Sam slung his bag into the back and sat down in the passenger seat. They had been driving in silence for a few minutes, and Sam was finally relaxing slightly, when John spoke up.

“You boys up late last night?” John asked casually. He blew a ream of smoke out the side of his mouth, not looking at Sam. “You look tired.” He commented, his eyes still on the road.

“Uh, there were a lot of stars.” Sam explained lamely. The fear returned full force, and he wished he hadn’t accepted a ride from his father, although there wasn’t an easy way to get home otherwise.

“Huh.” John said after a beat. “It looked pretty cloudy to me when I went to bed.”

Sam started to sweat. “Cleared up later.” He lied. He had no idea what the sky had looked like that night, he was too busy looking at his brother. He hoped John wouldn’t say more.

Sam squeezed his thighs together tightly. He was sure that even with the cigarette and the fresh air streaming through the windows, that John could scent his guilt and fear. He braced himself for more questions.

But his father said nothing else for the remainder of the drive, but Sam huddled against the window, calculating how many minutes were left as they passed the familiar exits.

…

Sam was shaky and even more exhausted by the time they pulled up to the house. He wanted to burst out the car door, but he made himself stay calm and walk to the front door. It was too much to hope that John wouldn’t be coming in, but he fervently prayed that his father wouldn’t stay long.

Sam went into his bedroom, wanting nothing more than to finally sleep after the long night and morning, but he waited for John to leave. He removed his shoes and got in bed, his eyes were drifting closed when John appeared at the doorway.

“Heading back.” John said tersely. “You gonna be ok?”

“Yeah.” Sam said, struggling to sit up. “Thanks for the ride.”

John shrugged. “We’ll be back in a few days. Hopefully you’re feeling better by then.”

“Ok.” Sam replied. He knew John meant that Sam better be over his heat by then.

John didn’t bother to come in the room to say goodbye, but he gave Sam another searching look from where he stood at the door.

“Looks like you made it just in time.” John nodded.

Sam’s heart jumped, but he made himself nod. “Yeah. Looks like.” He agreed weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed in a haze of need. With the house to himself, Sam shamelessly went through Dean’s clothes, wearing them and enfolding himself in Dean’s scent. He slept in Dean’s bed, jerked off in it. He took the dildo with the fake knot out and fucked himself on it all day, not bothering to suppress his moans as he came over and over again. He had a lot of laundry to do.

But it wasn’t enough, now that he knew what a real knot felt like. Now that he knew what Dean felt like. He let himself fantasize about Dean coming back without John, for them to have a couple of days just locked together in ecstasy. He slept fitfully, sometimes not bothering to remove the dildo before he woke and rocked himself on it once more. He lost count of how many times he orgasmed. Sam decided he would have to start his suppressants as soon as his heat was over. It was too risky to wait.

The night before John and Dean returned, Sam’s heat broke. He did the laundry and cleaned things up as best he could. He was anxious about seeing Dean again; this would be the first time they had seen each other since their night in the tent. Sam was afraid of how things would be between them now. What if Dean hated him, or found him disgusting? Sam wouldn’t be able to bear it. Yet if Dean acted like nothing had happened between them, that would be just as heartbreaking.

Sam was checking the bedroom again, making sure he hadn’t missed a stray item of clothing or a dirty washcloth, when he heard the Impala pull into the driveway. Sam immediately tensed with anticipation. He had missed Dean so much. He tried not to seem overeager as he went to open the front door for John and Dean. He watched Dean slid out of the passenger side of the car and came up the walkway, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and carrying a small duffel. Sam bit his lip as he admired the lines of his brother’s body, the way the clothes strained now in places where Dean had become more muscular since he had manifested as alpha. The slam of the driver’s side door, snapped Sam out of his trance, as he watched John coming up behind Dean.

He tried to be casual as Dean and John came into the house, but he was almost overwhelmed by how good his brother smelled to him. The lingering scents on the sheets and clothes had been nothing compared to the raw musk that emanated from Dean. Sam felt himself stirring, desire returning, but not in full force. It didn’t help matters that Dean gave Sam a tight hug as soon as they saw each other. Sam saw the disapproving look on John’s face as they broke away. In lieu of a greeting, John had handed Sam a small white paper bag. He avoided Sam’s eyes and then grunted about unloading the car and went back outside.

Dean went to their room and Sam trailed after, standing awkwardly in the doorway. He saw Dean looking suspiciously at his bed, and realized his mistake. Dean never made his bed, and the sheets were rarely washed or changed.

“ _What_ did you do?” Dean growled, running his palm over the smooth bedspread. His nostrils flared. “Jesus. I can smell it.”

Sam’s breath hitched, his need suddenly spiking as he watched Dean sniffing at his sheets. A whine escaped his throat and he found himself automatically drawing closer to his brother. “Nothing, Dean.”

“Right.” Dean looked at Sam with pure lust, and Sam wanted to drop to his knees. He would do anything Dean wanted right now.

“Fucking slut.” Dean whispered and Sam whimpered involuntarily. His gaze was burned on Sam’s body, even as they both struggled to keep their composure.

“Dean…” Sam breathed, the wave of desire making him feel lightheaded. Wasn’t his heat over?

The bang of the screen door that jolted them both out of their trance. John had brought in a bunch of their gear. “You lazy shits gonna help me with this stuff, or what?” John called, his tone half threat half joke.

The brothers exchanged a desperate look, but then Dean left the room, and went to help his father unload the car. Sam sat down heavily on the edge of his bed, putting his head into his hands. Sam thought his heat was done, but seeing and scenting Dean again made him feel like it was happening all over again. This wasn’t the desire brought on by a heat. This was the type of desire that could be controlled, or should be controlled. This was a want for someone that he wished could be his mate. Someone he loved.

Sam remembered what he had said in the dark of the night, while Dean slept on, oblivious to Sam’s declaration of love. He felt intense relief that his brother had no regrets and still wanted him now. But aside from their mutual lust, he didn’t know how Dean felt. Just because his brother had no problem knotting him, didn’t mean he wanted more than that. If they mated outside of Sam’s heat, Sam would know that he hadn’t picked his brother just out of desperation and circumstances. He could excuse what had happened in the tent and blame it on his heat; if it happened again, he could only blame himself.

…

When Sam finally emerged from the room, John and Dean had finished unloading the truck. Through the window, Sam could see Dean in the driveway, washing off the car. Soon after Dean had manifested as an alpha, John promised the car to him when he got his license. Dean had quickly become obsessed, even though it would be a couple more years before he could drive, he worked hard at keeping the car spotless and gleaming. The day was hot and Dean had already stripped off his shirt as he hosed down the Impala, inevitably wetting himself with the spray. Sam had to look away before the desire he had had just tamped down rose again.

John came in just as Sam turned from the window.  His mouth set in a tight line of disapproval as he regarded his elder son. Sam had opened the bag his father had given him after Dean went outside. Sam pulled out a plastic orange bottle with white lid, full of large white oblong pills: his suppressants. It was confirmation that his father suspected what had already happened and he didn’t want to take any chances. The desperation of an inexperienced alpha scenting a wet omega was a liability for all of them.

“I think you should start taking them now.” John said curtly.

Sam blushed and nodded, unable to meet his father’s eyes. Had John talked to Dean about what had happened? Did Dean confess to John? He didn’t think his father would bring it up directly; that wasn’t John’s style. Sam wondered what had passed between the two alphas at the lake while Sam was at home struggling through his heat alone. Since Dean had presented as alpha, John had not bothered with hiding his preference for his younger son. Sam was used to being the lesser son, but it hurt to have the differences between his father’s affection for his sons paraded in front of him so blatantly. Most of the time John ignored Sam, only including him as an afterthought. The night before Sam left, John had cooked burgers on the rusty outdoor grill. Sam and Dean were drinking soda, but when John brought out the beer, he offered one to Dean. It was hardly his first time having alcohol, but it was the first time his father had given one to him. He was about to take a sip when he noticed that John hadn’t offered one to Sam as well.

“Dad.” Dean said meaningfully. He wasn’t oblivious to John’s favoritism. “You forgot to give one to Sam.”

His father grunted and reluctantly fished another one out of the cooler and handed it to Sam.

“Thanks.” Sam said, feeling embarrassed but also grateful that Dean had demanded that Sam be included.

It was little things like this that stabbed his heart more than the obvious disdain John had for his omega status. But even beyond that, it was the fact that his little brother saw it too and tried to stand up for him.

For the thousandth time, Sam wished he had was an alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had two of the large pills in one hand, rolling them between his fingers. Their size made him shudder. He hated taking pills, and these were horse-sized. They always seemed to get stuck in his throat, painfully making their way down his esophagus during the course of the day.

_I’ll start tomorrow,_ he thought, putting them back in the bottle. He placed the bottle in his nightstand drawer.

Sam knew John was right that he should start the medications as soon as possible, but he wasn’t in heat anymore and he thought he could handle things. They had slept in the same room that night, and Sam had tossed and turned, his nose full of Dean’s scent. He was also awake and alert, worried but also hoping that Dean wouldn’t be able to resist climbing into bed with him. It was both a disappointment and relief when Dean fell asleep right away. Sam remembered how good it had felt to climb on his brother’s cock and fuck himself while Dean slept away the morning in the tent. If he had been in heat, he would have done it already, but he wasn’t, and he knew the consequences. He avoided touching himself, but that didn’t stop him from rutting against the mattress. He came in his shorts, muffling his cry with his pillow.

The next morning, Sam slept late. Dean was loud as he puttered around the room getting ready, but Sam pulled the covers over his head and tried to ignore him. He couldn’t resist a peek though, and caught a glimpse of bare ass in the moment between Dean dropping his towel and sliding his boxers on. Dean was headed to the town center with some friends, for a day of basketball and swimming. Sam wasn’t invited. Dean had stopped asking Sam along soon after his brother had presented as omega. Omegas didn’t hang out with alphas, especially if there were a group of them. Sam had met some of Dean’s friends before, and they had all appraised him, scenting him and leering at him. They wouldn’t say anything in front of Dean, but Sam knew what they were thinking. They respected Dean so they had left him alone, but Sam knew what would have happened if Dean hadn’t protected him.

As soon as Dean left, Sam rolled out of bed. He peeled off his sticky briefs and shorts and went into the shower. He decided he should start sleeping in the office, which was across the hallway from their bedroom. It was the smallest room in the house; more like a glorified closet, and it was filled with clutter and a small desk and outdated computer, but it could easily be cleaned up and then there would be enough room for Sam’s bed. Sam and Dean were getting old for sharing a bedroom when there was an extra bit of space.

Sam decided it would be his project for the day. He knew Dean would have protested if Sam had mentioned moving into the other room, and then offered to help. His father would approve, but Sam didn’t want John’s help either. It was uncomfortable whenever he had to spend time with his father, even when Dean was there. When it was just the two of them, Sam wished he could be anywhere else in the world. As he went through the room, sorting stuff into a keep pile and a junk pile, he couldn’t help thinking of what had happened when he first manifested as an omega.

…

_He had watched his friends mature, and wondered why he was still so thin, why he had less hair on his legs and arms. They joked around him easily, saying he was practically a girl. Sam laughed it off, but he prayed every night that he would wake up tomorrow with the tell tale signs of an alpha. He knew John was impatient, wondering why it was taking so long for his older son to go through puberty. It had happened for him when he was only 12, he would brag and then narrow his eyes at Sam, who was already 15 and looked a couple years younger._

_And then the unthinkable happened. He had woken in the night, his pants soaked. He was mortified, thinking he had wet the bed. He would need to strip the bed and do the laundry before John found out. But then he realized the bed wasn’t that wet, and when he went to the bathroom he found that it wasn’t piss at all, and it seemed to be coming from his ass._

_Panic slid around inside his chest like something solid; he knew what it meant. He stripped off all his clothes and climbed in the shower, turned the water on to scalding hot. He washed the slick off his thighs, but he could feel himself continuing to drip. When he reached between his legs, there was more of it. He wanted to sob with despair. Instead he shut the water off and got out. He toweled off. When he went back to the bedroom he grabbed a fresh pair of underwear, and then wondered what to do about his constant flow of slick.  He ended up stuffing a washcloth inside his underwear. His cheeks burned as he wondered how he would be able to buy pads discreetly. He thought he would rather die than ask his father to help._

_He was thankful that Dean didn’t wake while this was going on. Sam glanced at his peacefully sleeping brother, envying him his innocence._

_Sam stripped the bed and carried the sheets to the bathroom. He was planning to pick up his soiled briefs to add them to the laundry. Instead he bumped into John, who stood in the bathroom, an expression of defeat on his face._

_“Dad..” Sam spoke first. “I-”_

_“I know.” John said, his voice cold. “I suspected.”_

_“I’m so sorry..” Sam apologized, even though he had no control of what he was._

_John said nothing. He looked away, but not before Sam saw the revulsion that crossed his father’s features. Sam’s throat felt like it was closing up. John silently showed Sam where Mary’s old stash of supplies were; he had never gotten around to throwing them out. He didn’t look at Sam or say anything more, but went back into his bedroom and shut the door firmly._

_Sam went down to the basement, loaded the washer and started it. Only then, with the sound of the machine churning away loudly enough to cover his sobs, Sam sank onto the cold floor and let himself cry._

…

Sam remembered also how he had feared that John might take advantage of him when he experienced his first real heat a month later. But John wrinkled his nose in disgust and Sam was relieved, even as he felt shame that his father found his scent intolerable. He had already been pulled out of school when he first manifested so at least he wasn’t in danger of being scented by any other alphas. The only thing that John said in direct reference to his heat was that Sam could use the office if he needed privacy. Dean’s had stared curiously as Sam’s cheeks reddened at his father’s words.

That first heat had been the worst. Sam hadn’t known exactly what to expect, and he had no help or guidance. He only knew that he craved to be filled, and needed release constantly. He remembered being so desperate that he had upended one of the spare dining room chairs that sat in the office and sank himself down on the wooden leg. He had cleaned it thoroughly afterwards, certain that John would be able to smell what he had done. If John had, he never said anything. But by the time Sam’s heat was over and he was able to leave the house again, John gave him a slip of paper with an address and three crumpled twenties.

The address led him to a shop specializing in omega needs. Sam had burned with shame and embarrassment as he went into the store, despite its discreet appearance. He could only stare at the carpet and mumble when the clerk asked him if he needed help. He shuffled around and tried not to gape at the variety of toys available. He hastily chose a large purple dildo with a large knot at its base. He still couldn’t meet the clerk’s eyes as he approached the cash register. Thankfully the man didn’t try to talk to him as he wrapped Sam’s purchase in tissue paper and placed it in an innocuous plain brown bag. He had forgotten his change but he was already out the door and running when he heard the clerk call out after him. Sam would never be as strong as his alpha father, but he was light on his feet, and he could run for miles before his chest and legs started burning.

If only he could run far and long enough to escape his life.


	4. Chapter 4

As expected, Dean had been upset when Sam told him he had moved into the office. Sam knew his brother understood the reasons that it had to be done, but his brother was also stubborn, especially when he didn’t get what he wanted. And Dean wanted Sam. But John didn’t trust them alone together, and Sam didn’t either. Dean pouted, but Sam had a much easier time resisting now that he wasn’t in heat. There was still temptation though, and Dean made it difficult. He was constantly near Sam physically, and though he didn’t do anything inappropriate in front of their father, he touched Sam’s leg under the table and brushed against him when they passed by each other. He wore snug fitting shirts and shorts that showed off his body, and had walked in on Sam more than once in the bathroom. He lay in Sam’s bed when he wasn’t in it, leaving his scent behind when Sam came in and shooed him out of the room. One time when Sam came into his room after Dean had left for school, it smelled like Dean had jacked off in his room. Sam never found any evidence though, although it didn’t stop him from touching himself as he imagined Dean doing the same in his bed.

Yet Sam still hesitated to take his pills. He told himself he would definitely take them before his next heat, but right now the bottle sat at the bottom of the drawer in the desk. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but it excited him even though it meant risking his future, and Dean’s. Sam would be going to Stanford in the fall, and he had already planned to take the pills starting in August. He had applied as a beta, and he needed to pass as a beta. Omegas didn’t go to college. It was assumed that omegas didn’t require education, as they were born to be breeders, although there were a few exceptions in more prestigious families, but even then, the omegas never completed any education past high school. However, it wasn’t uncommon for closeted omegas to pass as betas with the help of suppressants in order to pursue a destiny beyond that prescribed by their biological makeup. The problem was making sure you never slipped up and dropped your mask.

Sam worried he wouldn’t feel like himself after he took the pills. Yes, it was a curse to be an omega, and he faced a life of discrimination and inequality if he lived openly as an omega; the best he could hope for was a good match with a kind alpha. As a beta, he could further his education and possibly even mate with another beta, in a more equal partnership. But yet, his omega nature was such a large part of his identity. It was because of it he had aspirations to become a lawyer that advocated for omega rights. It was because of it that he was able to experience so much physical pleasure with Dean. Yet Sam also knew he had no right to that pleasure, and that if he took the pills, it would dull that need, the pain that came from knowing that he could never truly have Dean. But it would also dull his senses; his ability to scent emotions and needs, to read meaning in another’s posture or expression. Wouldn’t that take away from his ability to be an effective and compassionate lawyer? Wouldn’t that take away from who he was?

Sam took the prescription bottle out of the drawer, and then put it back again without opening it. Every morning and every night it was a ritual. He counted down the days until he left for college, until he left Dean. It was July already, the days hot and sticky, and as he struggled to sleep at night, he was all too aware of his brother across the hall. Dean slept only in his boxers, or maybe he didn’t even bother wearing them now that he had his own room. It was too easy to think about traversing those few steps and giving in. Sam was also counting the days until his next heat. The warning signs were coming upon him now, and he still had yet to swallow a pill. Dean’s nostrils flared as he scented the upcoming heat, his lip curling and his eyes darkening. Sam had to be careful, to brace his door at night with a chair; he already kept it locked against temptation (although that wouldn’t prevent Sam from going to Dean).

He really should start taking those pills. He wondered why John hadn’t said anything. His father barely looked at him these days, and truthfully, Sam rarely saw him. They had stayed out of each other’s way as much as possible since Sam had manifested as an omega, and there wasn’t any reason for that to change as the date of departure approached. John must be looking forward to have his omega son, out of sight, out of mind.

Sam also didn’t see much of Dean. This was by John’s design; he claimed that now that Dean was a “man”, he needed to learn the family business. John’s shop specialized in classic restorations and luxury vehicle detailing. It was a modest empire was by alpha standards, but John was the sole owner, and he had built it from the ground up. It was plenty to support his family, and he was proud that he had paid off the mortgage on both the house and the cabin. Sam was certain that John had higher aspirations for Dean, but it was also a way to separate his sons. In any case, Dean was happy enough to be learning the ropes, and even without his license, John let him move the cars around in the lot and test them out after repairs. Sam had no interest or desire to work at the garage, but still he felt hurt at being passed over. Even if John hadn’t expected Sam to take over the business, Sam could do some of the work, especially the paperwork that John constantly grumbled about and wouldn’t require him to be in the front office. Instead of his own son, John hired Garth, a beta that Sam suspected was a suppressed omega. But Sam didn’t resent Garth; he was always kind to Sam and probably the closest thing that Sam had to a friend.

Sam even trusted Garth enough that he told him that he was attending Stanford as a beta. Garth was happy for Sam, but he didn’t offer his own confession, even when Sam told him he was worried about suppressants. He probably worried that word would get back to John and then he would be fired. Sam didn’t pry further. He understood the need for secrets more than anyone else.

…

Sam panted as he laid upon sweat soaked sheets, slick trickling in his briefs. His heat had started. It was pure torture knowing that Dean was right across the hall, especially since all he could think of right now was the night in the tent when they had both succumbed to temptation. He was supposed to be taking his pills, and he hadn’t. His senses were so keen right now; he felt so alive.  He felt no remorse right now, only hunger for what he had once had.

The bang on the door startled him. He heard Dean grunt.

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice sounded ragged, like he had been running.

Sam was afraid to answer, even though Dean knew he was in the room. He managed to speak. “D-Dean.

“Let me in. Sammy.” Dean spoke in a low growl.

“I can’t, Dean…you know why…” Sam answered. His voice was shaky and he had slid off the bed to crawl over to the door.

“Goddammit Sam!” Dean swore. Dean banged the door again, and Sam flinched. The chair was braced under the knob so he didn’t think Dean would be able to get in, but his brother was strong.

“Dad..” Sam started to say.

“Fuck Dad!” Dean hissed. “He’s passed out on the couch. You know he always drinks extra when you’re going through this.”

“Dean…we can’t.” Sam pleaded. He was by the door now and he could smell Dean’s want. It screamed at him to open the door, even more so than Dean’s words.

“Let me in.” Dean repeated. Sam could hear the edge in his brother’s voice. The door knob turned. “You smell so fucking wet.”

“No.” Sam said weakly. He needed Dean so badly.

“I’m gonna break this fucking thing down.” Dean threatened. Sam bit back a whimper. Alphas could get violent when scenting an omega in heat. He trusted Dean though. Dean wouldn’t hurt him. There was another bang, and the door shook on its hinges.

  
“Don’t Dean..” Sam begged. The slick dampening his shorts said otherwise.

Another slam, and Sam cowered as the frame splintered, the chair the only thing keeping the door from busting open. He heard Dean panting with exertion, and he could smell the sweat that was breaking out on Dean’s body as he tried to destroy the door.

“Please Dean.” Sam said softly. “If you break the door, Dad will know.”

“I. Don’t. Care.” Dean gritted, punctuating each word with a thump.

Sam braced himself for the next assault, but it was silent in the hallway. Sam thought he must have gotten through to his brother. He had been panicking as Dean had thrown himself on the door over and over, and now he felt exhausted by the ordeal. His heart rate was finally slowing. When it had been a couple of minutes and he still heard nothing, Sam felt anxious again.

“Dean?” Sam called out tentatively. There was no response. He could sense that Dean wasn’t in the hallway anymore.

A bang sounded behind him and Sam startled, whipping his head around in time to see the screen window popped out of his frame and Dean climbing in. He briefly wondered how his brother had gotten there so quickly.

“Dean!” Sam gasped, his heart rate ratcheting up again.

“Sammy.” Dean’s voice was dark and full of promise. Sam struggled to stand and then Dean was there, catching Sam as his legs buckled. Sam was his. “I’m gonna take such good care of you, baby.”

Sam sobbed with relief and sagged in Dean’s arms. His omega surrendered to Dean’s alpha. Dean held him up and reached a hand behind Sam’s head, pulling him down for a kiss. Sam expected roughness, and he wanted it. Instead, Dean kissed him tenderly, like Sam was something precious to him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Sammy.” Dean murmured. He ran his hands along Sam’s arms. Sam tensed, but Dean merely stroked his skin. “C’mon and lay down for me.” Dean helped Sam over to the bed.

Sam crawled on the bed uncertainly. He was aching, and he had been expecting it to be hard and fast, the same way that Dean had been hammering that door. Now Dean was making him wait, and it was excruciating. Dean guided Sam so he was laying length wise on the bed, one leg with the foot on the ground, the other leg bent with the foot on the bed. He placed Sam’s arms over his head. Sam felt Dean’s gaze on him like a flame. Perhaps now Dean would finally touch him. Instead, Dean just kept admiring him, and Sam rolled his hips, spreading his legs wider, his breath coming out in needy gasps.

“Patience, Sammy.” Dean growled, and his eyes disapproving. He inhaled deeply, his lip curling as he tasted Sam’s need. He looked at Sam’s briefs, now sopping wet with slick. “God, you are such a fucking slut for me. Look how sloppy wet you are for me already.”

Sam looked at Dean with wide, pleading eyes. He needed his brother to ravage him, to fill him, to knot him. Dean was in no hurry though. He finally reached over and touched the hem of Sam’s briefs. Sam twitched and lifted his hips, trying to brush against Dean’s hand. Dean gave him a warning look and lifted his hand away.

“Don’t make me tie you up.” Dean threatened. He smiled wickedly when Sam moaned. “I guess that’s something you would like, slut. Next time, if you’re a good boy.”

Sam tried to stay still as Dean peeled off his briefs. He keened as Dean put them against his face, sniffing and licking.

“Fuck! You taste even better than I remember.” Dean gasped, finally showing a crack in his composure.

Dean tossed the underwear aside, and then knelt by the bed. He kissed Sam again, and turned his head when Sam tried to push his tongue into Dean’s mouth. He shook his head when Sam protested.

“Maybe I’ll just leave you like this, leaking all over your bed.” Dean said darkly.

Sam whined, lifting his hips again. Dean bent his head to Sam’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“Why do you smell so fucking good to me?” Dean panted. “You’re my brother. This is so wrong.” But the look on his face told Sam that Dean didn’t believe what he was saying.

Sam was trembling as Dean ghosted his hands over his hot skin. He needed to be touched so bad. His cock was hard and twitched towards Dean, the head leaky with precum.

“You wanna be fucked hard?” Dean rasped.

“Yes. Dean, yes. That’s all I want.” Sam groaned. “I need your knot.”

Dean stood up and slipped his boxers off, the cloth catching on his swollen cock. Sam spread his legs wider, his eyes begging Dean to stop the torture. Dean finally got on the bed, lay his body on top of Sam’s, their cocks bumping against each other. Sam put his hands on Dean’s back, clutching him tight.

“Mine.” Dean gasped as they rutted against each other.

He kissed Sam again, this time, pressing his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Sam moaned as they licked and sucked at each other’s mouths. He was impatient for Dean to enter him. He was aching for it. Dean slid down along Sam’s body, his cock dragging along Sam’s. He reached between them to press his finger inside of Sam’s sopping wet opening.

“You’re so fucking wet.” Dean praised. “Just for me.”

Dean slid another finger beside the first, thrusting them in together. He added a third, and then a fourth, fucking Sam with his hand. Sam clenched and pressed up against Dean’s hand, needing more, needing to be filled.

“You think I can fit my whole fucking hand inside you?” Dean growled. Sam sobbed as Dean forced his thumb in along his other fingers. “Fuck, you’re taking this like a champ.” Dean met some resistance finally, but Sam stretched to accommodate him. Dean was fisting him hard now and Sam’s slick was drenching Dean’s wrist and arm.

“More, more, Dean.” Sam begged. “Your cock.”

Dean’s eyes flashed as he continued to pound Sam with his hand. “I want you to come on my hand first.”

Sam mewled as Dean continued to press into him. Dean stared at Sam, his eyes blazing with lust. “Come for me, Sammy.”

The command sent him over the edge, and Sam was screaming, clenching and bucking around Dean’s fist. Dean was panting hard when he was done, his expression almost a snarl as he pulled his hand out of Sam’s hole. A gush of slick followed and Dean bent his head to lap it up. Sam felt his second orgasm following quickly as Dean pushed his face against Sam’s ass. Sam screamed again, his hands in Dean’s short hair, pushing him down as he came. When Sam quieted, Dean lifted his head, his face covered with Sam’s wetness. He surged up and mashed his lips against Sam’s, his mouth full of Sam’s slick. Sam moaned as he tasted and swallowed his own fluids. He felt Dean’s cock rigid and thick against his hip.

“Dean, I need…” Sam gasped. “I need it. I need your huge knot inside me, filling me up.”

Dean moved down along Sam’s body and then sat up on his knees. “Let me see that hungry hole of yours.”

Sam lifted his legs, spreading himself wide and putting his arms around his thighs to hold them up.

“Good boy.” Dean groaned. “So fucking beautiful.”

Finally, Dean lined himself up with Sam, and slid his shaft inside. Sam sobbed with relief as Dean’s width filled him, his length pressing deep inside. Dean’s eyes were closed as he started to move, his strokes long and hard, snapping his hips against Sam’s each time he plunged back inside. Sam was ready to come again and a couple thrusts later he was coming for a third time, convulsing around Dean’s cock. His orgasm pushed Dean over the edge, and Dean was howling as he drove himself as deep as possible, jerking against Sam as he filled him. Sam could feel Dean swelling now, and the pressure was exquisite. He let go of his legs so he could wrap his arms around Dean’s back. He wanted to hold Dean inside him forever.

“Jesus, Sammy.” Dean gasped, he tried to move, but his knot caught on Sam’s rim. He ground his hips against Sam’s, rolling them a couple of times, and then he was shooting into his brother again, his cum spurting hot and thick deep inside.

“Dean!” Sam moaned. He loved how full he felt. He had no thoughts of consequences right now, all he knew was he was an omega and he had an alpha who was knotted to him, filling him as he needed.

Dean lay on top of Sam, his knot making it impossible to change positions. Every time one of them shifted it sent jolts of pleasure through them both. They both came over and over, and Dean’s knot stayed thick and hard. Eventually they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam woke, he was sticky and sore. Dean wasn’t in bed with him. Light was streaming through the open window, but the screen had been replaced. Sam could see the chair was gone from the door. Dean was also gone. Sam felt his need rising again. He felt a deep emptiness, not just physically, but also emotionally. Dean must have left as soon as his knot released him. He heard voices outside his window and looked out to see John and Dean getting into the Impala. Dean was dressed neatly, ready for a day at the garage. Sam would be alone, nothing but his purple fake knot for company. He felt bereft.

…

The morning passed in a haze of masturbation. He rocked himself on the dildo, his face pressed against the boxers Dean had been left behind. He finally managed to shower afterwards, and feed himself. He stayed in his room, waiting for the next wave of need to hit him hard. He couldn’t wait for tonight. He was going to leave his door open for Dean. He craved and needed Dean. Not just his body and his cock, but he needed the sense of safety and bliss that Dean’s presence gave him. He still didn’t know how Dean felt about him, although it was a relief that Dean had no problems with fucking him.

Around five, he heard the Impala pulling up. He was excited to see Dean, but disappointed when only John showed up. He wasn’t quite brave enough to venture out of his room to ask John where his brother was. John hated to see or smell Sam when he was in heat. Sam knew to stay out of the way unless it was an emergency. He could hear John whistling though, and found it unusual when his father was usually in a foul mood every time Sam’s biology reminded them all that he was an omega.

When Dean didn’t show up at dinnertime, Sam felt a dim panic starting in his chest. He tried to calm himself, knowing that Dean sometimes spent time with friends after work. He felt abandoned though, not knowing when Dean would be back. He needed Dean. It had been a mistake not to find out how Dean really felt. The way omega and alpha biology worked, the bond formed quickly when a pair was compatible. Once the bond formed, the omega would actually get physically sick when his alpha wasn’t around to help him through his heat. Sam wondered if they were already becoming bonded, even though Dean hadn’t marked him, and would never mark him. Sam’s need was so sharp it almost hurt.

…

Sam was breaking out in a cold sweat. His stomach was churning with nausea. His body thrummed with its demand to be filled. He lay on his bed, shivering under blankets, feeling weak and empty. Where was Dean? His body was screaming for his alpha.

Sam heard a car pulling up outside of the house. He wanted to look out the window, but he didn’t have the energy to do so. He heard a car door open and slam, and Dean speaking to someone. Just hearing his alpha’s voice made his knees buckle with a staggering wave of desire. When he heard the other person speak, his heart plummeted. The voice belonged to a girl, and her words were full of promise. He heard Dean laugh and he felt like throwing up. Who was she? And why had Dean been out with her?

He heard Dean coming into the house, whistling. He heard his brother’s heavy tread, and could smell his scent, mingled with another more feminine fragrance. Sam’s stomach lurched again. Dean’s footsteps stopped outside Sam’s door. He heard heavy breathing and then Dean’s tentative knock.

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice was rough with lust.

Sam wanted to ignore him, but his heat wouldn’t let him. He cursed his biology. He was sick for Dean. He didn’t answer, but waited in his bed. The doorknob turned, and Dean came into the room. Sam hadn’t locked it today; he didn’t care anymore, he just wanted Dean. The door closed and Dean flicked on the light. Sam winced and shut his eyes, he had been lying in the dark for hours. When he opened them again, Dean was standing over him, his hand pressing hard on the front of his jeans.

“You’ve been waiting for me.” Dean groaned. “I could smell your need all the way down the street.”

Sam turned and faced the wall. He was trembling. Dean sat down on the bed, one hand palming the curve of Sam’s ass.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Dean growled when Sam still didn’t look at him.

Sam’s face was in his pillow. He was afraid he would start crying. He could smell the girl on Dean. They had been together. Not sexually, and Sam was grateful for that, but he knew that she had touched Dean, brushed against him.

“Where were you…” Sam moaned against the pillow.

Dean tensed, and Sam could feel his irritation. “I’m right here now, Sammy.”

Sam turned around to face Dean. “Who is she?”

Dean shrugged. “New girl at work. She’s nice.”

Sam wondered if John had a hand in this. He knew that something had happened between his sons, even if he didn’t know exactly what. It would be just like him to try to distract Dean from Sam by hiring a pretty face. On top of that jealousy, there was the other hurt – that John would never offer Sam a job at the garage.

“Oh.” Sam said flatly. “Didn’t know Dad needed more help.”

“Oh Sammy.” Dean laughed suddenly. “Are you jealous?”

Sam shook his head. The tears in his eyes betrayed him. It was easy for Dean to make light of it. He wasn’t the one who had been sick with his need, waiting all day for the one person who could help him feel better. Dean looked at Sam, and his expression grew concerned.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked worriedly. He put his palm on Sam’s forehead. “You’re burning up…”

“I’m sick.” Sam said.

“Do you need anything?” Dean murmured. He stroked Sam’s hair and kissed his forehead. Sam’s heart was breaking from the tenderness that Dean was showing him.

“You know what I need.” Sam whispered. “I’m sick for you.”

Dean groaned. His eyes darkened as he bent to capture Sam’s mouth in a kiss. He broke away to look at Sam. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you all day.” He saw the purple dildo on the nightstand and picked it up. “Did you fuck yourself with this? While you were thinking of me?” Dean asked. He licked it and then sucked it, tasting Sam’s slick all over it. “Fuck…”

Sam gasped with need. He watched Dean licking the fake knot, and felt a gush of slick flooding his shorts. Dean was plunging it in and out of his mouth now, the toy wet with his saliva. He pulled it out and then gave Sam a wicked look. “Do you want me to fuck you with this?”

“I want you, Dean.” Sam shook his head.

“Mmm, but I haven’t watched you come on your toy for so long.” Dean growled. “Why don’t you fuck yourself on it, and let me watch.

Sam whined, a wave of desire washing over him. He stood up unsteadily. Dean braced him, and Sam gripped his shoulders. Dean grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the bed. He placed the dildo on it. The suction cup at the end secured it to the seat.

“Sit on that cock and fuck yourself.” Dean commanded. “Let me watch you make yourself come.”

Sam staggered over to the chair, slipping his wet shorts off and lowered himself onto the fake cock in one fluid motion. Dean’s mouth was open as he watched Sam from where he sat on the bed. Sam began to rock back and forth, his eyes on Dean’s, moaning as he clenched around the toy.

“Yes, that’s a good boy, Sammy.” Dean groaned. He had pulled out his cock, and was fisting it in his hand as he watched Sam fuck the chair.

Sam was already ready to come, his eyes riveted to Dean’s swollen and leaky shaft. Dean stood up and his cock was level with Sam’s face. He grabbed Sam’s head and pushed it down. Sam opened readily and sucked Dean in greedily.

“Fucking slut.” Dean gasped. “How’d you learn to suck cock so good?” His hands were threaded in Sam’s hair, tugging hard.

The words and the taste of Dean in his mouth were enough to throw Sam over the edge. His body heaved forward and he bore down on the chair, driving the fake cock deep inside as he took Dean’s cock down his throat. His cries were muffled around Dean’s thickness. He grabbed Dean’s hips to brace himself, the chair screeching along the floor as he came.

“Jesus, Sammy!” Dean groaned, and he was gripping Sam’s hard, fucking into his throat as Sam struggled to breathe. He filled Sam’s mouth with his hot cum.

When he pulled away, Sam’s face was red and tear stained. His lips were reddened and swollen and wet with saliva and cum. Dean sat down on the bed again. Sam was still sitting on the dildo, whimpering with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Dean stood up and lifted Sam from the chair, making Sam cry out when the toy slipped out of him. The chair was drenched with his juices. He pressed Sam onto the bed, his stomach against the mattress. Dean took the dildo and sucked on it again.

“You taste so good.” Dean moaned. “But I need to be inside you now.”

Dean stripped off his clothes. He lifted Sam’s hips and pulled him towards him so Sam was bent with his knees on the bed and his ass in the air. Sam felt Dean slip a couple of fingers inside and pushed himself back on them.

“So greedy.” Dean praised.

“Only for you.” Sam panted, impatient for more.

Dean pulled his fingers out and without warning, thrust himself into Sam hard. They both cried out, and Dean started fucking him roughly, driving Sam into the mattress. Sam’s sobs were muffled by the pillow in his mouth. It was such a relief to be filled, to be used as he needed to be. He felt Dean’s balls smack against his ass with every forward motion.

“This what you need?” Dean demanded.

“Yes! Yes!” Sam wept.

Dean paused his moments and Sam was about to protest when he felt a blunt object nudging his opening alongside Dean’s cock. Sam gasped as Dean started pressing in the dildo beside himself.

“I’m gonna split you wide open.” Dean groaned. Sam keened and pushed back, trying to hurry the second cock inside of him. “Such a cockslut, Sammy. If the thought of someone else with you didn’t make me want to kill, I’d want to see how many cocks you could take at once.”

The image made Sam moan with desire. Dean plunged the dildo all the way in and Sam was stretched more than he ever had before. Dean tried to move, but Sam was snug and tight around the two cocks. He managed to shift himself a bit, and Sam cried out as he came, clamping down around Dean’s cock and the dildo together. He rocked against Dean, and it became difficult to move; Dean’s knot was swelling, and Sam stretched even more to take it.

“Holy shit.” Dean groaned. Sam felt Dean smack the end of the toy hard, driving it deeper, and he thrashed around, coming again around the two cocks.

“So good, so fucking good.” Dean praised. He thrust against Sam, pushing as far in as the dildo and his knot would allow. Sam clenched hard around him, and Dean gripped Sam’s hips. Sam clenched again, and then Dean was shouting as he came violently, his body collapsing on Sam’s, forcing Sam into the mattress. Sam screamed into his pillow, coming again as he felt Dean’s cum spurting deep inside.

When they had finally quieted and caught their breath, Dean put his arms around Sam and rolled them both onto their side. The knot held them snugly together, the dildo still between them also.

“Wow.” Dean whispered. “You are amazing.” He said it with awe and affection.

“Dean.” Sam said. “I…” He wanted to say so much, but he knew Dean didn’t feel the same way.

He felt so warm and safe, full and sated in Dean’s arms. A moment later he heard Dean snoring. He thought he would be awake with angst about what they had let happen again.

He knew now that he was hopelessly lost, that he only wanted Dean. And Dean was the one thing he couldn’t have.

…

Sam’s heat broke a couple days later. Every night, Dean went in and helped his brother with his need. Every morning, Sam woke up alone and bereft, wishing that Dean would stay with him until morning. It was too risky. It was one thing to sneak around, when John could still deny what was happening, another thing to be caught, and then force his hand. Sam knew that he would be kicked out of the house if that was the case. If Dean would go with him, Sam would leave in a heartbeat.

It was a relief to be free from the uncontrollable urges once his cycle had passed. He was more than willing for Dean to visit him again though, if that was what his brother desired. Instead, he started seeing Dean even less than he saw John. Then, one night, Dean came home after midnight, and Sam knew, even before he could smell it. Dean had been with the girl; they had slept together. Sam felt sick. It wasn’t completely unexpected, but Sam had been hoping that maybe Dean wanted what he did. Sam felt tears pricking his eyes, and pressed his hands against them to stop them from falling. He didn’t want to cry over Dean. Dean didn’t care. He was just like other alphas. He only thought of himself, and Sam was just another omega whore for him to use.

He heard Dean’s tentative knock on the door and ignored it. He didn’t want to talk to Dean. He didn’t want to see him, or smell him. Sam pulled the covers over his head. Part of him expected and wanted Dean to come in the room, take what was his. But Dean didn’t come in. Sam heard the door across the hallway close.

Sam sat up and opened the nightstand drawer. He opened the orange bottle, and tapped out two pills. He grabbed the water bottle he had by the bed, and placed the pills on his tongue. He filled his mouth with the water, and then closed his lips, closed his eyes, and swallowed.

_Stanford, here I come_.


End file.
